the end of today
by Arreis-Ella Faith
Summary: Prologue "Why is it so dark? Can someone please turn on the lights? Hey! Why can't I move!" the world is spinning. Light is poking through barely. My memories are slowly coming back. I was kidnapped, tied up and shoved in this closet or room. Just before I was with Sasha we met up and went on a coffee date. Then after I was walking back and I was hit o
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HEY GUYS IM NEW SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME. HERES A STORY I WROTE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW WOULD LOVE POINTERS THNX GUYS! INJOY! by the way guys im dedicating this story to a friend of mine his names El-Shaddai! and hes amazing so ya im out**

**The end of today.**

**Prologue**

"Why is it so dark? Can someone please turn on the lights!? Hey! Why can't I move?!" the world is spinning. Light is poking through barely. My memories are slowly coming back. I was kidnapped, tied up and shoved in this closet or room. Just before I was with Sasha we met up and went on a coffee date. Then after I was walking back and I was hit on the head, I vaguely remember being shoved in a car and being tied up, and then I passed out. When I woke up again I was in this closet or room. I'm not tied up but I am handcuffed to a chain. The chain is attached to the wall. "Why me? What did I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

Adam was lying in bed trying to sleep, but all he could do was think about how tomorrow would be his last day in this house, in this town. Adam is a semi normal guy; he has black hair that falls slightly into his bright blue eyes. His lips are a dark shade, kind of like blood but with a soft shade of pink. He always wears black or white skinny jeans with a band t-shirt and converse shoes. He is normally depressed. And he normally becomes the target for bullying. Some kids call him _"emo"_ and _"player"_or things similar to that.

Adam didn't want to leave. He liked his friends. He had three best friends. There's Sasha with her amazingly sweet personality, than there's Bethany with the way she always makes him laugh no matter how shirt she is. Then of course there's Dennis with the way he's so spunky but yet he's still an idiot and his best friend. He hated how he had to leave. He lived in Deerfield Beach in Florida since he was born; now he's stuck moving to San José in California.

Still tossing and turning Adam finally crawled out of bed and got dressed into his black skinny jeans, a black band tee and his black and purple converse shoes. And grabbed his wallet and hooked it too its chain and hooked the chain to his jeans. He had decided to go see Sasha. She always knows what to say when he's in this kind of mood. So Adam went and grabbed his cell phone and sent her a quick text telling her she was coming over. She replied quickly giving him the ok, and telling him to come through her window so he won't wake her parents.

A few minutes later Adam was walking down the street with his iPod blasting knives and pens by black veil brides into his ears. Adam went slowly towards Sasha's house. Once Adam got there he threw a rock at her window and then quickly climbed up onto her balcony and walked in through her balcony door. Sasha was sitting in her bed wearing plaid shorts and a tank top, one of the straps was falling down her shoulder and Adam walked over and lightly slid it back up. She smiled and patted the bed beside her. He sat down next to her. "Hey sash." he whispered looking at her. "Hey." She said back. God she was gorgeous with her hair down and falling in her face. Adam was really going to miss her. They spent most of the night talking until they passed out on the bed together.

Eventually morning came and they woke up and Adam said goodbye. But he wasn't coming back so he gave her a humongous hug and a big kiss on the cheek. "That was the worst feeling ever." he thought as he walked home. He was listening to never too late by three days grace. He quickly texted Bethany and Dennis good morning and waited for their reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Sasha sat back on her bed after Adam left and started to cry. She didn't want him to leave. He was her best friend and she loved him. She finally stopped crying and got up and washed her face, brushed her teeth and curled her hair so it fell in ringlets just past her shoulders. Then she got dressed into her purple mini dress, with black leggings, black arm socks, white high heeled boots that go to her knees and her black rose necklace. After that she did something she hadn't done in over a year. She put on makeup.

A week after Sasha and Adam became friends Adam had asked her why she wore make up. She had told him she did because she was ugly and he made her promise not to wear makeup anymore because she was gorgeous without it. But now that he was gone she felt naked without it. She only put on a small bit of light purple eye shadow and some mascara to go with her outfit.

If Adam saw her wearing makeup he would probably freak. She didn't care though. He was leaving anyway. Sasha went and walked down to the mall ignoring the stares of all the guys. She walked into blue notes which is her favorite clothing store. As she browsed the store she noticed one guy in particular watching her with interest. He looked about her age maybe younger. That's when she decided to fool around a bit. She walked by the guy and winked at him as she left the store. He gave a small wave and she signalled for him to follow her. She walked down to the food court and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Adam made it home and grabbed his duffel bag and a few other small things that were in his room. He wants and packed them in his parent's car .that is when he felt his phone buzz; it was Bethany she was replying to his good morning text. She also said she was on her way over to say goodbye and that Dennis was with her. So Adam waited a few minutes till they showed up. "Hey Adam" Bethany said suddenly walking up behind him. "hey Beth, Dennis." Adam said after slowing his heartbeat. Bethany had a way of sneaking up on people that was seriously creepy. "Sup." Dennis said quietly. Something is up thought Adam, but he didn't say anything. Dennis is one of those guys who will tell you if something is bugging him that he wants to talk about, if you ask him he just gets upset. "Nothing much, just waiting for you guys so I can say goodbye that's all. How about you Beth, how are you doing with everything?" Adam asked. "I'm good, but all that matters is you, you're the one moving after all. Beth said quietly. "I'm ok I guess, but you guys have to watch sash, she seems to be taking it hard" Adam told them. "Don't worry, we will." Beth said with lots of enthusiasm. They said goodbye and Adam got in his parents car and watched as his friends walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Hey" Sasha said to the guy she just made follow her. "hi." he said. "So what's your name? "Sasha asked. "Andy, why do you care?" "Because I do." "Well don't." "Hey you can't expect me not to care when you're the one who was watching me, I watched you watch me!" "I was not watching you!" "You were too""fine I was but you're really pretty, I couldn't help it." Sasha froze in surprise as memories came flooding back, then she said "I am not pretty; I don't know how you could say something like that!" "What the hell is wrong with you!? I said your pretty not ugly!" "I don't care you still said it!" Sasha said as she took off running "wait I'm sorry" She ignored him and continued running. She was crying. Only Adam is allowed to call her pretty or beautiful or anything.

By the time Sasha got home she felt sick. She walked upstairs and into her room. She sat on her bed and stayed there. She stayed there even till her parents called her for dinner. After about an hour her mom came to check on her and she just layed there and ignored every question her mom asked. Her mom eventually left her alone and her dad came up after about 2 or 3 hours later to see if she wanted to talk, when she refused her dad gave up and walked away. Suddenly her phone buzzed, Sasha looked down and saw the message was from Adam. Sasha immediately grabbed her cell phone, the message read "hey sash, how you doing? Just want to make sure your ok." She quickly replied saying "hey ad, sup? And I'm fine." "They continued to text back and forth. She eventually admitted she wasn't doing as well as she said that she was and that she missed him a lot. Adam stood by her and comforted her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"So this is where I'm going to live now."Adam said to himself as he got out of the car and went inside his new house. It was a big three story house. Four bedrooms and one master bedroom on the third floor. Two bedrooms and one master bedroom on the second, and one in the basement. There is one bathroom on the top floor, one on the second and one in the basement. On the main floor there is a dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a sitting room, there is also one office and one bathroom. Sasha was having a conversation with him on his cell phone. He had texted her asking how she was doing. She replied almost immediately, almost as if she were sitting by her phone waiting for him to text her. He's worried about her, he knows how she takes things her friendships and she takes things horribly when they leave her.

Adam got too choose which room he wanted right away. His mom and dad chose a master bedroom on the second floor. He chose the master bedroom on the top floor. His room was painted a dark blue with white base boards; he would have to change that one of these days. After a couple of hours of unloading everything from the moving truck. He started to move everything into his room and unpack. By the time his mom called him down for dinner he had succeeded to move his bed under the big glass window in the middle of the room. His dresser was against the wall opposite the closet. His computer desk was in the corner by his bed his bed was made and he had unpacked his computer, his papers that went in hiss computer desk, his books and his computer chair. He had just started unpacking his clothes when he heard his mom call.

Adam ran down the two flights of stairs to the living room which surprisingly was already set up and the dining room was halfway there. On the coffee table were 3 large boxes of pizza, one two litre bottle of Pepsi and plates and napkins. His parents were already eating so he grabbed a plate and dug in. After dinner Adam ran upstairs and finished unpacking his room. When he finished he ran downstairs to help his parents unpack. By the time his parent's room was set up it was like eleven o'clock so he kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged his dad and said goodnight.

Once upstairs he opened his cell and took a few pictures and sent them to Sasha saying "this is home sweet home" she replied saying "the colors on your wall are a little girly don't you think lol." "I agree, anyway I have to go to bed after spending the whole night talking to you and spending the day unpacking I'm beat." He said. "oh...ok...goodnight ad." She said seeming sad. "What's wrong sash?" he asked. "Nothing at all, goodnight. "She said almost immediately"ok whatever you say sash, but you don't fool me. Goodnight." He said and plugged his cell in to charge and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

She tired but she couldn't let him go. She thought she could fool him by telling him she was okay every time he asked. It's been a month, he's already starting to forget her, he doesn't text as often and when he does it's normally for about half an hour. He doesn't phone anymore. She's dying without him. Her mom was calling her, kept trying to get her to go outside but she wouldn't before, but not today. Today is the day she moves on and lets go. Sasha got up; she took a shower, dried her hair put on makeup, put her hair up and got dressed. Then she went downstairs and tossed on her shoes, she was going to go find that guy she got pissed at; at the mall.

It didn't take long for her to find him; he was sitting at a table in the mall not far from the food court. She started walking towards him; he looked up and saw her coming. He got up looking a little scared, like he wasn't sure what to do. She smiled at him and said "its alright, I came to find you to apologise. He sat back down and waited. When she got to his table he gestured for her to sit down. "I...I'm sorry, it wasn't right for me to freak out at you, I was having a bad day and it was all because I had just lost a friend that day...I shouldn't have taken it out on you. "She said. "Its cool, I understand." He replied. "Oh, okay, good." She said as she started to get back up to leave. "No stay, please. "He said. "Ok " she said. They spent the rest of the day talking.

By the time she was supposed to go he offered her a ride home, she took it with no hesitation. They sat in his car for about five minutes before she started to get out. "Thanks for the ride, and dinner, and a wonderful day. See you tomorrow around noon?"She asked. "No prob. And yeah sure see you tomorrow." He said. "great." she said and started to climb out. "Wait!" he said as he grabbed her hand. "What..?" she asked as he pulled her towards him and he kissed her. "Now you can go" he said with a big grin. "Wow, okay thanks again, see you later." She said stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Adam was just waking up when he saw the text on his cell from Sasha. "I have a boyfriend! Were going on a date today!" it read, and he replied with "that's amazing sash, I can't wait to meet him and make sure he's an ok guy for my little sister. " he replied. "Oh great now another person to watch me like a hawk and stalk my boyfriend, and hey when did i become your sister?!" She said sarcastically. "yup and since we were friends after 3 years" he said. "Lol anyway got to go to school." She said. "Ok you know I'll be here when you want to talk, later." He replied before getting up and getting dressed. "later." she said.

Adam got dressed and started walking to school, he only lived a few small blocks away, it was his first day at the school, he knew nobody, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know anybody. As he walked into the school, a bunch of jocks swarmed around him and almost ran him over" go long!" he heard somebody say just as a ball flew above his head. He spun around just in time to watch the group of jocks fall over themselves trying to catch the damn ball. He turned around and started walking down the hall to the office, his phone buzzed; it was his mom asking if he found his way to school ok. He quickly replied and as he was walking he bumped into this girl who was also reading something. She has blond hair with dark blue streak and light purple streaks, her lips were a light luscious pink, with a bit of clear lip gloss on them. Her eyes were blue with gold and purple flecks in them. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight tank top. Adam reached his hand down with a slight flush "I'm so sorry!" he said in a worried tone. "What the hell, you should watch where the hell your going!" she said coldly as she pushed herself up off the floor and walked away.

"Wow..."Adam said as he walked away shaking his head. He finished sending the text back to his mom and walked into the office just as he put his phone away. He walked over to the front office desk, "Hi my name is Adam, I'm new here and I just need to pick up a schedule for my classes, would any of you be able to help me?"


End file.
